


Servant of One Master

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Bruises, Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mutual Pining, Pining, Protective Arthur, Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Sexual Content, Violence, arthur being a prat, please, someone give Merlin a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin's hiding his affections for a certain Knight, while another is pursuing him with violent measures. Arthur may be a prat, but he knows when to help his Servant.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin (Merlin)/Other(s)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 519





	1. The issue

Merlin wasn’t having a good day. But worse, he knew Arthur had woken in a bad mood, so he hurried up regardless of the bruised ankle and the ache in his back. He wasn’t quite sure why he hadn't told Arthur yet, he had been about to, before he’d seen Arthur’s foul temper this morning.

His name was Sir Kay, and Merlin had, politely, requested that the Knight stop trying to Court him. It had begun around three months ago, the Knight would walk him back to his home, accompany him while herb-picking and into the lower town. He’d ask if Merlin would like to walk with him on his rounds. He had even gone as far as to ask if Merlin was seeing anyone else.

Then came the flowers. The pastries left outside his door, the little notes that he was left. Still, Merlin was persistent in his answer, not least because of a certain dark-haired Knight that he already had his heart set on. He knew that nothing would happen between him and Sir Gwaine, he was not a fool, but he could dream.

The issue was, with a Knight almost constantly following him, he was struggling to hide his Magic. He had taken to creeping about, avoiding the Knight whenever possible, and Sir Kay had noticed.

So, two weeks ago, the Knight had made his move. Merlin still had the faint, yellow bruises from the grip that the Knight had applied, holding him against the wall and whispering about how he wanted to make Merlin so much more than a servant. Merlin had, in turn, responded by bringing his knee up into the Knight’s groin. It had earned him a slap, one that left his neck sore, and Merlin had realised the problem.

Arthur wouldn’t believe him. Kay had made that clear, promised that, once he was finished with him, Arthur would never believe a single word that Merlin said. The thought of losing this job, of losing his friendship with Arthur and the Knights… it was enough for him to shut up, bowing his head despite how he wanted to argue. Maybe, just maybe, Sir Kay was right. That was why he hadn't told Arthur the truth, no?

Merlin hated how his back ached, from the latest round of Kay’s abuse. But, deep down, Merlin figured he had a point. Worse, should he not be thankful for the attention of a Knight? Merlin was just a servant, a fact Kay had pointed out on countless occasions.

‘Merlin.’ He froze, the tray of food that he was to deliver to the King sliding slightly, but he managed to catch it before it toppled. His gaze rose to the Knight, then back to his feet.

‘What are you doing here?’ Affectionate, a finger brushing his cheek, and Merlin wished his feet would move.

‘Fetching the King his lunch, Sir Knight.’ The hand drifted to his neck, under the neckerchief he wore to keep eyes from the multitude of bruises that were there. A range of colours, from the two weeks Merlin had been punished.

‘You don’t bring me food.’ He pointed out, and Merlin’s instinct was to retort, to tell him that he was Arthur’s servant, not Kay’s. Despite shutting his mouth in time, his eyes must have shown the remark, because the hand that had been drifting clamped down hard on his arm, half of the food spilling.

‘Watch it, Merlin. I’ll see you later.’ It sounded rather like a promise, the Knight stalking off while Merlin rushed to take Arthur the food that had survived.

It wasn’t a long walk, but his ankle was beginning to ache and he was still worried about what Kay had said to him. He knocked on Arthur’s door, opened the door and moved into his Chambers, surprised to see all of the Knights. He gave them a brief smile, walking to Arthur, who looked just as miserable as he had when Merlin had woken him up.

‘Lunch, Sire.’ He sing-songed, placing down the tray and moving the papers that were in the way. Arthur was already glaring at him, warning Merlin to not overstep his boundaries, and the servant just smiled wider.

‘Merlin.’ It was that tone, the one that the King used when there was evidently something wrong. Merlin, who had been walking to put some of the papers away, briefly looked over his shoulder.

‘Yes Sire?’ Another glare, his sarcasm wasn’t appreciated, but Merlin was trying desperately to cheer him up.

‘Where’s the food.’ Merlin was glad he was facing the other way, grimaced as he remembered spilling half the food. Determined to make the mood lighter, he walked across and peered at the plate. It looked… well, like a tiny portion. Merlin looked up to find Arthur staring at him, tried his best for what he hoped was a confused expression.

‘On the plate?’ That earnt him his name growled, slightly more aggression than before, and Merlin wondered if Arthur would accept the truth. No, of course not.

‘It’s a light lunch.’ He offered, and the King rose an eyebrow, although Merlin could see his patience was wearing thin.

‘A light lunch.’ Arthur deadpanned, and the servant beamed.

‘Yes. To help you fit in your armour later.’

In retrospect, that might not have been a wise thing to say. Normally, it would earn him Arthur’s glares, the King insisting that he was in shape, and wasn’t at all fat. Today, however, had not been the wisest time to say such a quip.

He felt the pain in his cheek, logically realised that the King had just slapped him, and wondered what in all of Albion was going on recently. Unfortunately, the slap unbalanced him enough that he stood on his slightly sore ankle, and he wobbled more than he would have done.

Merlin rose his eyes, honestly shocked that Arthur had just hit him. From the look on the King’s face, he was just as surprised, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. Behind him, Lancelot and Leon had gripped Gwaine’s arms, the Knight looking murderous, and Merlin felt the silence stretch out.

‘Sorry, Sire, I’ll fetch a new lunch.’ He bowed sharply, almost ran from the room, ignoring the King calling his name as he escaped.

The corridors began to blur, tears filling his vision as he attempted to get to the kitchens, before he turned the corner and promptly ran into Gwen.

‘Merlin?’ Bursting into tears had not been his plan, nor had clutching at her weakly as she wrapped her arms around him, soothing him gently.

‘What happ…’ She froze, gaze locked onto his cheek, and Merlin figured there was a mark.

‘I need to get the King some more lunch.’ He had made a mistake, not referring to the King as Arthur. Gwen’s gaze darkened, anger brimming in her usually-soft gaze.

‘Go and get some ice on that. I’ll take the King his lunch.’ He wanted to protest, but Gwen was already pushing him in the direction of Gaius’s home, and he submitted. Gwen could be fierce when she needed to be.

**

Gwen walked into the room, found Arthur in mid-conversation with his Knights. Each of them looked pretty murderous, Gwaine especially, and it confirmed her suspicions. She hadn't wanted to believe that Arthur would hit Merlin, he was usually such a gentle King, but he had. And she was angry.

Placing the tray down, she spotted the other tray of food that Merlin must have brought. Odd, because she had seen Merlin leaving the kitchens with the full plate of food. So why had it not reached him? Had Merlin eaten it? Unlikely, he wasn’t the type to do so, but where had the food gone?

‘Your lunch, Sire.’ She didn’t mean to sound so angry, inclined her head and went to leave the room.

‘Guinevere, wait.’ She halted, turned back and revelled in the fact that Arthur flinched at the look on her face.

‘Tell Merlin I’m…’

‘Tell him yourself.’ She snapped, throwing the door open and slamming it behind her, before resting against the door.

It was on her way back to the kitchens that she found the food on the floor, like it had fallen. It was weird, because Merlin walked this route so often, how had he let the food fall? Unless… unless something had happened? But why would Merlin not tell Arthur such a thing?

**

‘Are you sure you don’t need…’

‘I’m fine, Gaius.’ Merlin retorted, not keen for the physician to get too close. He might notice the countless other injuries, other than his slightly sore cheek. His lip was split, he could taste the blood, but it wasn’t the worst injury he’d been given in the past couple of weeks.

‘Where are you going?’ He should be nice to Gaius, this was his father-figure, Merlin had no reason to be angry at him. Still, he didn’t bother looking back to him as he threw the door open.

‘Out.’

He was walking down in the direction of the open fields, figured he could relax on a walk, when he ran back into the same Knight he was trying to avoid.

‘Merlin?’ Sir Kay looked to his split lip, then up to his eyes, before a smug smile crossed his lips. It was gone a moment later, replaced with a look of concern that the Warlock could see right through.

‘Sir Kay.’ He inclined his head, wished for nothing more than to leave this situation, but Kay was staring at him.

‘Did the King do this?’ His hand rose to the split lip, thumb brushing over the skin lightly. Merlin managed to shakily reply, before Kay gripped his wrist and dragged him back across the corridor and into a room. It appeared to be a storage room, and Merlin’s magic flared up in worry as the lock clicked.

‘He hurt you.’ The worry was fake, Merlin could tell, but there did seem to be something beneath it.

‘I’m fine, Sir Kay. If I may…’

‘You may not. I don’t like seeing you hurt.’ Merlin fell silent, quite unsure what to do, especially when the Knight took a step closer.

‘Not when it isn’t from me.’ He clarified, gripping Merlin’s hips and tugging him forwards. He pushed the Knight back, tried to turn to the door when a hand grabbed his hair, tugging him backwards and kicking the back of his leg so he pitched forwards onto his knees.

A weight shoved him onto the stone floor, and Merlin started to struggle when he realised what the Knight was hoping to achieve. He may have heard horror stories, of the maids that had come close to such an event when Knights came from other Kingdoms, but he’d never heard of it within Camelot’s own. Especially not like this, never with one of Arthur’s own men.

‘Stop! I…’ A hand clamped over his mouth, shoving something that felt like fabric into it. He fought against it, his Magic rearing up ready to strike, before Merlin realised what would happen if he used it.

Arthur. He couldn’t, even as he felt his vision blurring from the lack of oxygen, heard the Knight grunting on top of him.

‘I don’t- have,’ more grunting, ‘Time to do this properly. Hold still.’ His breeches were tugged down, and Merlin shrieked into the cloth. It didn’t last long, he heard movements behind him before something hot splashed over his back.

The weight was gone, and Merlin rolled over, shuffled until his back hit the wall and he drew his knees up close. Sir Kay was gone, a brief pat on his head like he was a dog, and Merlin knew he had to do something.

If Arthur would not believe him, then he knew who would.

Gwaine, even if he did not feel the same way Merlin did, was bound to care enough. He stumbled from the room, tugged up the clothing and hoped he didn’t look too bad. It wasn’t a long walk to Gwaine’s room, but it was unfortunately empty. His head ached, he considered just going to Gaius, but he wasn’t sure he could make it all the way to the room.

Plus, Gaius wouldn’t be able to stop Kay if he came back. Gwaine could, and it drew him to stumble down the corridor, in the direction of Arthur’s Chambers. Worse case scenario, Arthur was in there and Gwaine wasn’t. But, if the Knight was there, then Merlin was pretty sure he could relax.

Black spots were dancing on his vision, whether from the pain in his body, or the shame that was quickly taking over. Merlin reached the King’s door, pressed his ear to it and heard the unmistakable sound of Gwaine’s voice.

He was still there. Merlin could have cried, opened the door and pushed in, searched through the other faces until he met Gwaine’s concerned eyes.

‘Gwaine.’ That was all he managed, before he pitched forwards rather ungratefully onto the King’s floor.


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine's angry, and Arthur reveals a secret

Gwaine grabbed the falling servant, caught him just before Merlin hit the floor. He almost growled at the King when Arthur attempted to reach for him, scooping Merlin into his arms and carrying him to Arthur’s bed. The mark on his cheek from the King made him angry, but not as angry as the bruises that were peeking out from under the neckerchief.

‘Bloody hell.’ Leon murmured, as Gwaine slowly remembered the fabric. The skin was mottled a variety of colours, yellows and purples and blues that boiled his blood.

‘Who…’ It hadn't been Arthur, Gwaine knew that. The King had been asking them for help apologising to Merlin for most of the day, he could never do such a thing. Still, Gwaine wasn’t going to let anybody get too close, not until he knew who had done such a thing.

‘Elyan, go and get Gaius and Gwen. Tell them to hurry.’ Arthur stated, moving to Merlin’s other side as Gwaine reached for the hem of his shirt. It seemed wrong, to do this, but he had to know how badly he was injured.

He wished he hadn't pulled the shirt off. Arthur retched, staggering away from the edge of the bed at the sight, whereas Gwaine swallowed down the bile and stared at the bruising. He had to have fractured a couple of ribs, welts that he had an awful feeling came from a belt buckle. Then there was the scars, like the awful raised skin on his chest, which looked too circular to be anything other than Magic.

Then the smell hit him, the scent of sex, and Gwaine realised what had happened. He growled, felt his hands tense, the urge to punch something.

‘What is it?’ Lancelot inquired softly, and Gwaine gently rolled him over.

‘By Albion…’ Leon swore, and Arthur made a sound that resembled being strangled. Gwaine had seen many things, but nothing to this extent.

‘Why didn’t… why didn’t he use his Magic?’ The world fell still, everyone snapping their heads to Arthur, who had been the one to speak.

‘You knew?’ Lancelot asked, and Gwaine looked between them, stunned.

‘I… I thought he’d tell me eventually.’ Merlin had Magic? This Merlin? The same person that fell over every tree-root? The servant to the bloody King of Camelot, where Magic was illegal?

‘He didn’t tell anyone!’ Lancelot snapped, and never had Gwaine heard the Knight raise his voice to the King. Not until this moment, where everyone seemed to have gone silent.

‘Why wouldn’t he…’

‘For fear of execution.’ Lancelot answered, and Gwaine was surprised to find himself crying. No, not surprised.

Gaius entered the Chambers, ignoring most of them in favour of running across to Merlin. Gwaine could see the exact moment he realised what had happened, the blood rushing from his face, and for a moment, Gwaine thought that Gaius might join Merlin in the unconscious group. Instead, he ordered them to bring water and rags, Leon and Percival rushing from the room.

‘Gwaine, keep this pressed to the nape of his neck.’ A rag that had a perculiar scent, something that Gwaine couldn’t identify. He did as told, crawled up onto the bed to settle Merlin’s head on his thigh, before pressing the cloth to his skin. When the water arrived, along with Elyan and Gwen in tow, Gaius wasted no time in beginning to clear the mess.

‘I found the food.’ Gwen sounded like she was in shock, Elyan supporting her to stop her from wobbling.

‘The food?’

‘The lunch he was meant to bring. It looked like someone had stopped him.’

‘These injuries aren’t all fresh.’ Gaius remarked, fingers tracing over one of the nasty welts on his back.

‘Is that…’

‘A Serket sting?’ Arthur finished Gwaine’s thought, staring at the nasty scar on his lower back, now cleaned of the blood and other substances that hid it.

‘Arthur knows about Merlin’s Magic.’ Lancelot provided, and Gaius looked straight at the King. The very guilty looking King, who, if he’d said something, might have prevented this entire thing. Gwaine refused to let the anger get hold of him, not while Merlin still needed him.

‘How long has this been going on?’ Arthur risked asking, and Gaius examined what he could.

‘A couple of weeks, perhaps. It will be hard to tell until Merlin wakes.’ Gwaine ran his fingers through the dark hair, tried to calm his urge to beat something up. When he knew who had done this…

‘Can we fetch some water for a bath?’ The suggestion was met with several of the group running, while Lancelot came closer to Merlin.

‘Can’t Magic heal him?’ Apparently, now that the King was aware, they were allowed to discuss the word.

‘It could, but Merlin will be unable to heal himself. And unfortunately, I am not very well practiced in healing spells.’ Gwaine ignored the fact that Gaius had just admitted to Magic, too busy focusing on the servant in his lap.

‘I will need to collect some herbs to make a poultice. Be careful, when bathing him. Try to be gentle.’ Gwaine didn’t bother to reply, Lancelot was the one assuring Gaius they would do their best. The Knight was too busy focusing on Merlin, who was beginning to wake.

**

Merlin breathed in the familiar scent of leather, spice and pine trees, didn’t take long to identify it as Gwaine. So, he’d made it in time for the Knight to save him. Good, that was good. Somebody was speaking to him, fingers resting in his hair, and he forced his eyes to open.

Gwaine, he was lying half across the man, but he wasn’t alone in the room. Lancelot was by his side, and Arthur was in the far corner, looking sick. There was movement, a bath being dragged from its spot, and water being poured in.

‘Merlin, we need to get you clean. That okay?’ It was Lancelot, his friend, one of the people that knew his secret. Merlin could do nothing but agree, felt hands try to guide him. His shirt was already gone, which meant they could see the mess that Kay had caused, and the scars he’d tried so hard to hide.

They didn’t try and undress him, which he was thankful for. He climbed into the water, lukewarm at best, but he couldn’t care less. He sunk back, until the water risked covering him, before he was stopped by a hand on the back of his neck.

‘Warm the bath water up, Merlin.’ That was Arthur, and it was in the no-nonsense voice that meant he should obey. Merlin didn’t have enough time to realise the trap, felt his eyes flick to golden as the water began to steam.

‘Oh… Oh no, Sire, I…’

‘It’s okay, Merlin, he knows.’ That was a relief, and Merlin slumped back into the hot water, let his eyes fall shut. Lancelot was a good friend, he vaguely thought, before somebody began to talk.

‘Can you tell us who did this?’ Could he? If he told them… But then Gwaine was back, promising him that everything would be okay, that they needed to know who had hurt him. His voice was gentle, so caring, and Merlin felt the guilt and shame swirl in his gut, fought the urge to be sick.

Kay was right, he wasn’t worthy of the Knight, how could Merlin ever think that he deserved Gwaine’s attention.

‘It’s okay, Merl.’ Gwaine, that was the hand holding him, and Merlin realised he must have been crying. It was rather weird, he felt very disconnected from his body, like he could understand everything that was happening, but unable to stop his reactions.

He just hoped that they would forgive him, once all of this was done. His bruising was beginning to ache, the welts pressing against the tub and burning fiercely. As soon as he was strong enough, he’d ask Kilgharrah if he’d mind healing him. Yes, his kin wouldn’t mind, not when Merlin was in so much pain. He could hardly protect Arthur like this.

‘Can you tell us?’ Gwaine prompted again, the familiarity of the touch startling Merlin into opening his eyes. Soft-brown eyes met his, held the gaze, before Merlin had to look away. Disgust, he didn’t need to see it when he said the name.

‘Sir Kay.’


	3. Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine's angry, Arthur's angry, Merlin's a little dopey

‘Gwaine…’ The Knight barely paused, and Arthur knew then where his true loyalty lay. Not to him, or to the Crown of Camelot. But to the servant lying in his bed, the man that Gwaine might not be joking with when he flirted. Either way, Arthur had made his decision.

‘I want him in the Dungeons.’ Gwaine looked ready to argue, his shoulders tensing up and his fists clenching, but Arthur’s next statement reassured him.

‘You can kill him after I’ve had a word.’ With that, the Knight stormed off, and even Arthur was slightly fearful. He looked to the other Knights, the ones that seemed torn between their King, and their protection for the servant in the bed.

‘Go. Make sure he’s mostly in one piece. And keep Gwaine sane.’ They bowed, leaving quickly, and Arthur looked to the drugged-up servant on his bed. He walked closer, Merlin’s eyes flicking open and looking up at him.

‘Sssire.’ It was slurred slightly, and he went to try and sit up, but Arthur placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

‘Easy, Merlin. Rest.’ Arthur’s guilt was eating away at him, knowing that Merlin hadn't used his Magic in fear of what Arthur would do when he found out. But the King had known for a long time. It hadn't been a sudden revelation, it had happened over time. He’d had the chance to be angry, but he’d realised that, ultimately, it made no difference. This was his Merlin, Camelot’s Merlin, the same clumsy idiot that tripped over his own feet.

‘M’sorry, Arthur.’ Merlin said sleepily, eyes struggling to open. Arthur, never one to cry, had to force down the tears that threatened to break free.

‘You have nothing to apologise for.’ Merlin made a pained sound, like he disagreed, and those blue eyes looked up to him momentarily, a strength in them that he showed every day by just being in Camelot.

‘S’right, m’not good enough.’ And with that, his servant passed out, and Arthur was left to his anger. He stood, hit the poster of the bed with enough strength to splinter it. His knuckles split, blood that shouldn’t have been spilt, not when he had a Knight to discipline. He wished he could be where Gwaine was, beating the crap out of the man, but he was the King. And a King did not cry over his servant.

‘Here, A’hur.’ Merlin, evidently not as unconscious as Arthur thought. He moved closer, and while Merlin didn’t open his eyes, his fingers reached out for the hand that Arthur had just split. The King allowed it, even though his vision was beginning to blur, and his heart felt like it was cracking. When Merlin’s eyes cracked open, they were deep gold, and the skin on his knuckles healed.

‘Better now.’ Merlin remarked, then rolled over and buried his head into the pillow. That was all the King could take, and he left his Chambers, storming past Gwen and Gaius as they went to tend to him.

**

‘That’s enough.’ No, it really wasn’t. A hand caught his elbow before he could punch down again, the body beneath him still sadly conscious. Kay looked terrified, eyes wide and a bloody nose that had spilt to the floor, staining his yellow teeth and ruining his clothing. Gwaine grimaced, his knuckles aching but the demand for blood still bubbling over.

He rolled back, ignoring the concerned look that Lancelot through his way. He needed to kill something, to punch someone, just to get rid of the guilt that was bubbling away. He hadn't noticed that Merlin was hurt, hadn't gone after him, hadn't protected him.

Footsteps echoed, the King appearing in the cell that Gwaine had dragged the worthless piece of shit to. It was then that Kay seemed to realise that he was screwed, that if Arthur wasn’t going to save him, then this was it. He was going to be beaten to death in the dungeons for hurting someone that the Knights protected like one of their own.

He was surprised to find Lancelot’s knuckles bloody, then came to the conclusion that Merlin must have saved him at some point, the loyalty towards Merlin showing no bounds. The King moved, until he was staring down at the Knight.

‘Do you have anything to say?’ Gwaine didn’t know why Arthur gave him the chance, it was clear that Kay wanted to die quickly, and what better way than to provoke.

‘Worthless little whor-’ Gwaine heard the sound of the sword being pushed through, turned to see Arthur’s eyes murderous, the body of the Knight slumped, Excalibur sitting through his chest. Arthur then seemed to realise what he had done, glanced to Gwaine.

‘Sorry.’ He would have been mad, but the Princess looked just as in pain as Gwaine felt.

‘Don’t be. You needed it.’ The King looked away, to the blood that was creeping under his feet, before another set of footsteps sounded.

Gaius. The Knights tried, at first, to hide the body, before realising it was a foolish thing to even attempt. Instead, they watched as Gaius looked to the dead Knight, before a slight smile crossed his face.

‘Merlin needs rest, but he should make a full recovery.’ Gwaine let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

**

‘Gwen.’ She looked to Merlin, beaten and broken, and tried not to feel guilty. She should have asked him what was wrong, what had happened.

‘Need to get to the grass.’ She blinked, watched as Merlin tried to get out of the bed, then quickly moved to action.

‘You need rest!’ She scolded, coming to terms with the revelation of his Magic.

‘Need to heal!’ He fought, slightly dopey but otherwise stable, and she looked at him. Heal? Like… with Magic?

‘To the grass?’ She didn’t know if this was a good idea, to smuggle out the manservant of the King, but if he could heal.

‘Please.’ He attempted, eyes threatening to fall shut. She looked to the bruising, to the blood and broken ribs, then grabbed the fresh set of clothing she’d brought for him.

‘Hurry up, before the others come back.’ The servant gave her a loopy smile, and she quickly helped him dress. Shirt over his head, trousers up over his flogged skin, and Gwen offered her arm in support. Merlin winced, but showed no other signs of being in pain. They made it to the door, and the Guard outside looked between them.

‘I have orders not to let anyone enter.’ He looked unsure, and Gwen gave her best no-nonsense face.

‘We’re leaving, not entering. Tell the King that we’ve gone to the clearing outside of Camelot. Probably on one of his horses.’ The Guard looked terrified, probably of the wrath of the King, but he didn’t argue. She half-dragged Merlin down the corridor, hoping Merlin knew what he was doing.

They got some odd stares, it wouldn’t be difficult for Arthur to follow their trail, everyone stared as they stumbled past. The stables were luckily deserted, a horse already tacked up, and she had to try and hoist him up and over. Merlin groaned, placed a hand to his broken ribs and wobbled, almost toppling from the other side of the horse. Gwen swore, gripped him tightly and hauled herself up behind him.

‘Almost there, Merlin.’


	4. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire, Dragon, Drunk Gwaine

‘Where…’ Arthur growled the words, the Guard flinching and bowing his head low.

‘Guinevere said she was taking him to the open grass field outside of the Castle, milord.’ He didn’t question why the Guard had let her go, just stormed off in the direction of the stables. He was unsurprised to find servants littering the corridors, all to eager to tell him where the duo had gone.

‘You look like you know something we don’t.’ Arthur stated as he mounted his horse, looking to where Gaius was standing, his face solemn.

‘Do not be quick to judge, Sire.’ And with that, the Physician was walking back to his room. Arthur spurred on his horse, the Knights following, Gwaine still seething in anger from the fight with Sir Kay. Not really a fight, Arthur mused, guiding his horse out. It wasn’t a long ride, and he dismounted the moment he found Gwen’s horse, or one of his, tied to a tree. The trail was easy to follow, Merlin must still be pretty drugged, and they eventually ran into Gwen, half-dragging him.

‘Guinevere!’ Arthur jogged across, Gwaine straight to Merlin’s side, but nobody missed the way he recoiled. It quickly vanished, Merlin leaning against him for support.

‘We need to get him to the clearing.’ Gwen stated, the determination on her face surprising the King.

‘Why?’ Gwaine growled, not threatening, just angry for everything that had happened. Merlin was trying to speak, but he seemed lost, staring up at the sky rather than them.

‘Magic.’ Gwen whispered, looking around, then to the servant. Arthur had to trust that this would work, Gaius seemed to agree, and so he took Merlin’s other side.

He wasn’t sure how strong Merlin was. He’d seen certain things, but he was limited in his knowledge of Magic. He’d need to learn more, he decided, as he lowered Merlin to the grass and his friend rolled onto his back, wincing in what Arthur imagined was agony.

‘Go, go, need to go.’ Merlin was shoving at them, and Arthur hesitated, but backed away. Gwaine looked less keen to leave, but his servant was insistent.

‘What are we waiting for?’ Leon murmured, when they reached the treeline and looked out to where Merlin was lying. It seemed to stretch for ages, until Arthur heard something that he would always recognise.

It was Lancelot that grabbed him, stopped him from running to the great Dragon as it landed.

‘Young Warlock.’ It spoke, and Arthur instinctively reached for Excalibur, but Merlin didn’t seem panicked.

Until fire engulfed him.

**

Merlin felt the healing power, slowly rose to his feat as the pain faded, the marks turning to scars. The orange and yellows died, Merlin catching sight of the groups’ stricken faces, before they turned to shock. Lancelot just gave him a smile, although he could see the pity.

‘Warlock.’ Merlin glanced to Kilgharrah, whose anger was visible.

‘I’m alright.’ He lied, trying not to think about what he would have to face once he returned to the Castle. Already, his Magic was protesting, trying to urge him to run, to flee.

‘Once and Future King.’ Kilgharrah greeted as Arthur came closer, Merlin trying to stand straighter, despite the fact his head had turned slightly mushy.

‘You don’t look great.’ Arthur pointed out, ignoring the Dragon entirely, like he’d apparently been ignoring Merlin’s Magic. If he’d know… well, Sir Kay would have got that close anyway, because he had made some very valuable points.

‘He needs rest.’ Was all Kilgharrah said before he took off, and Merlin glanced to the King. The King who hadn't told him that his Magic was alright, just stared at him like he was a different person. Merlin looked to Excalibur, to the blood staining the blade, then back to Arthur.

‘I can explain.’ Arthur began, then fell silent. Merlin just blinked then looked back to Gwen, who got the hint.

**

‘Good morning Sire.’ Arthur groaned, opened his eyes and was surprised to see his manservant, who evidently had not taken the day like Arthur had suggested. In fact, Merlin was doing the typical Merlin thing, and ignoring everything that had happened.

‘Shouldn’t you be in the tavern, or herb-picking, or whatever you do on your day off?’ Merlin laughed, a sound entirely fake, and walked across to collect his clothes. Arthur watched him walk away, tried to think of a way to send Merlin in the direction of Gwaine. The Knight had been moping, and Elyan had confirmed that he’d been in the tavern last night.

But, if this was to work, Arthur had to make it seem like Merlin’s idea.

‘I think I’ll have to call off training today. Gwaine’s gone and got himself acquainted with the tavern.’ He saw it, the way Merlin tensed up slightly, before it was gone.

Arthur watched the servant clean his room while eating his breakfast, before Merlin turned and waited for further instructions.

‘I don’t have much for you today. George already offered the stables, and my armour’s pretty clean. Just the normal chores today.’ Merlin bowed, something he did so rarely that Arthur knew there was something wrong, before he was out of the door faster than Arthur had ever seen him move.

**

‘Thank the holy, I was startin’ to think nobody was coming for him.’ Merlin apologised, moved to where Gwaine was slumped over, the cup still in his hand. Gwaine’s head rose, looked across to him, a weary smile crossing his handsome face.

‘Merrrrlin! Heyyy.’ He offered a smile, removed the cup and slid it back to the woman, who watched the interaction curiously.

‘Put the bill on the King.’ Merlin stated, and the woman chuckled as she walked away. He slowly helped Gwaine stand, wincing when the Knight wrapped an arm around him. Strong, under the drunken mess, and it made something in him turn dark.

‘C’mon, Gwaine, let’s get you back.’

That was easier said than done, but eventually Merlin had him back in the home he had acquired (through a drunken night of betting) and pulled out the metal bath. It was like the one Arthur had, Merlin filling it using his Magic and then turning to the drunk Knight, who was speaking about how he thought he might have betted away his sword.

He refused to acknowledge the fact that his hands shook as he tried to get the armour off, before Gwaine caught them in his.

‘Y’afraid of me?’ Gwaine’s eyes were filled with worry, and Merlin found that he was possibly crying.

‘No, Sir Gwaine. I’m not afraid of you.’ That was the end of the conversation, Merlin shoving down everything else and focusing on getting Gwaine sober.


	5. Merwaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and cute smut, Merlin and Gwaine are my babies

Gwaine woke, a headache that was soothed when a hand closed over his forehead. He heard the words being mumbled, felt a warmth that spread over his skin, the pounding turning to a mild ache. He opened his eyes to find Merlin staring down, offered a weak smile.

‘Hey.’ Merlin flushed, a colour that he tracked all the way to the tips of his ears.

‘Hi.’ Nervous, and Gwaine vaguely remembered the fact that he had gotten quite drunk, been carried back by Merlin, and then bathed. Like he was his servant. Distaste filled his gut, Merlin didn’t deserve to deal with his mess.

‘Sorry. About last night.’ He cleared his throat, attempted to sit up, and realised his chest was bare. He didn’t miss the way Merlin’s eyes wandered, before snapping up.

Interesting.

‘Merlin…’

‘I should be going.’ Merlin tried to escape, but he grabbed his hand. The servant winced, and Gwaine dropped the hold, but didn’t let up on the gaze.

‘What did he say to you that made you afraid to look at me?’ He’d hit the mark, he could tell when Merlin flinched, looked down at the ground. Gwaine stood, let the sheets fall, and was glad he had been dressed in some lose-fitting trousers.

‘That… that I’m not worth the attention of a Knight. Least of all one of the King’s trusted.’ Gwaine felt the hatred and anger swirl, the temptation to find a way to bring that arsehole back, just so he could kill him himself. Gwaine placed a hand on Merlin’s hip, hoped he wasn’t reading this situation wrong, otherwise this might be awkward.

‘And you think that’s true?’ Merlin briefly looked up, then tried to look back to the ground, but Gwaine tilted his chin. Bright blue, so expressive, and Gwaine realised just how close they were. He could feel the heat from Merlin’s body, the warmth of breath against his chin at the proximity. Any closer, and they would be pressed from head to toe.

‘I… I’m not worth your attention.’ It was finished like a question, and Gwaine looked him up and down, before turning his smile into a flirtatious one.

‘I’d disagree. If anything, I’m the one pushing above my limits. A Dragonlord, a Sorcerer, compared to a Knight with a drinking issue?’ Merlin went to argue, before he realised fell silent, just looked from Gwaine’s eyes, to his lips, then back. The Knight watched the movement, didn’t miss the subtle shift as Merlin tried to put space between their hips.

‘Is this… is this a one-time thing?’ Gwaine wondered how naïve Merlin was, if he was the first to get this close to him. Surely not, with looks like that, Merlin had to have had suitors before.

‘Once I’ve had you, sweetheart, I’m not planning on letting you go.’ It was a risk, to be so presumptive, but it paid off when Merlin flushed, a proud smile crossing his face.

‘Merlin? Is this what you want?’ Because he didn’t want to force this, didn’t want to push Merlin any further than he was ready for. Merlin looked up, before he nodded, then hesitantly leant in.

Gwaine let the kiss be brief, watched Merlin pull back and offer a timid smile. So unsure, it was adorable, and Gwaine quickly tugged him closer.

The kiss was deeper, and Gwaine twisted them, lowered Merlin to the bed crawled on top, balancing his weight carefully. It was beautiful, the way that Merlin grabbed onto him and pulled him closer, let his legs willing spread and Gwaine settle between them. He deepened the kiss, nipped at his lower lip to demand entrance, and Merlin gasped happily.

He let his hands wander, to the hem of Merlin’s shirt and tugged, asking politely if it could come off. Something shifted, and when Gwaine looked into Merlin’s eyes, they were glowing golden. The shirt was gone, and Gwaine chuckled.

‘I could get used to that.’ He let his hands roam across endless skin, pale and unbruised. It reminded him of why they were here, of what had happened to Merlin, and he reluctantly pulled his lips away. Merlin was puzzled, blinked away the fog from the lazy making out and stared up.

‘Did… did I do something wrong?’ Bless him, Gwaine shook his head no.

‘No, love, I just… we can take our time. Wait until you’re feeling better.’ Merlin growled, a sound that was entirely adorable coming from such a cute face, and dragged Gwaine back down. The kiss was hot, all teeth and tongue, and Gwaine groaned as legs wrapped around his waist, bucking up against him.

Okay, so Merlin wasn’t going to agree with the waiting part, and Gwaine’s body was more than on board with the decision. One hand slid down, to rest under Merlin’s leg and hook it so he could press properly against him, the delightful friction earning him a moan from the man under him.

‘That’s it.’ He coaxed gently, rocked forwards and tried to stop his own sounds. Merlin whimpered so prettily, eyes open and the dark pupil blown, a hungry gaze that Gwaine rewarded with more kisses. Unable to kiss and rock at the same time, their breathing too laboured, he rested his forehead to Merlin’s, began pumping his hips faster.

It felt so good, the heat in his groin building the more they jerked against each other, Merlin gripping at his shoulders and digging into the skin, enough that Gwaine knew there would be marks. Good, he wanted there to be, to remind him of this movement.

‘Gwaine, please… Need…’ Oh, he sounded so cute, voice wrecked and desperate under his touch. Gwaine sped up his hips, swallowing the whine that broke from Merlin’s mouth, urging the man to meet his speed. His movements were unsure, but quickly fell into pace as they both chased the pleasure, and Gwaine moved to kiss at the pulse-point on Merlin’s neck.

The sorcerer must have liked it, for his breathing hitched and his thrusts grew sloppy, so Gwaine did the next best thing. He bit down, and Merlin screamed his name, body arching up and heat flooding between them. That was all Gwaine could take, he groaned at the faint taste of blood on his lips, jerked twice before emptying into his trousers, flopped down and rolled them so Merlin was sprawled on top of him.

‘That was…’

‘Incredible?’ Gwaine joked, still breathing heavy, Merlin propping himself up on his chest and smiling.

‘Yeah, idiot.’ Ah, the teasing, Gwaine adored it. He kissed him quickly, tracing lazy circles onto Merlin’s sweaty back, ignoring the scars. At some point, he’d request a story for each of them, but for now, he was happy to be here.

‘I know, I’m the best.’ The Knight shot back, and Merlin smiled up, full of love that Gwaine never thought he’d deserve.

‘The only.’ Merlin mumbled, tucked himself against his chest, while Gwaine realised that Merlin had indeed been just as naïve as he first thought.

Good, nobody was having him now.


End file.
